gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Love Fist (Band)
220px|thumb|Willy, Percy, Jezz, Dick Love Fist ist eine schottische Hard-Rock-Band aus Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories und Grand Theft Auto IV, die von Kent Paul gemanagt wird. Die Mitglieder der Band sind Jezz Torrent, Willy, Dick und Percy, die letzteren drei sind alles Slang-Begriffe für „Penis“. Jezz Torrent ist mit seinem schottischen Akzent auf K-Chat zu hören. Während des Spieles hilft Tommy Vercetti, ihr Konzert auf die Beine zu stellen und für sie einen Stalker loszuwerden. In einer ihrer Missionen muss man eine Limousine auf einer bestimmten Geschwindigkeit halten, da sie sonst explodieren würde, währenddessen versuchen die Love Fist Mitglieder humoristisch die Bombe außer Gefecht zu setzen, was sie letztlich auch schaffen. Die Mission lehnt an den Film „Speed“ an. Auf V-Rock kann man außerdem zwei Lieder der Band hören. San Andreas Nachdem der neue Manager von Love Fist, Maccer, bei einer von The Truth geführten Tour durch Bone County Drogen in die Getränke der Band gemischt hat, finden sich Kent Paul und Maccer allein in der Wüste und The Truth in einem asiatischem Badehaus in Los Santos wieder. Dies hat zur Folge, dass die Band vorerst aufgegeben wurde. Maccer und Kent Paul arbeiten Später für den bekannten Rapper Madd Dogg. Dennoch sind sie noch in Erinnerung. Auf dem Radiosender K-DST fragt sich DJ Tommy, „was aus Love Fist geworden“ sei und CJ versteckt die Pläne vom Caligula’s Casino hinter einem Love-Fist-Poster. Das Cover eines ihrer Alben ist als Plakat an einer Straße zu sehen, zu der man kommt, wenn man das Mulholland-Autobahnkreuz in Richtung Westen abfährt. Jezz Torrent, der Lead-Singer, schreibt außerdem auf der offiziellen Webseite des Epsilon Programms, dass das Epsilon-Traktat ihm geholfen hätte, von den Drogen loszukommen. Love Fist ist eine Referenz an die Sexualpraktik „Fisting“. In ähnlicher Weise ist Jezz Torrent eine Verfälschung von Jizz Torrent (engl. und vulgär für Wichsfluss ~ Spermien-Überfluss). Grand Theft Auto IV 2008 hat sich die Band wieder zusammengefunden: Das Canyon Theater an der Star Junction wirbt damit, dass Love Fist bei ihnen auftritt („Starring... The Mighty... Love Fist!“). Darüber hinaus befindet sich ein Poster der Band im Haus von Bucky Sligo in der Mission Smackdown. Songs 300px|thumb|Das Logo der Band Etliche Songs von Love Fist werden während des Spiel-Verlaufs genannt, vor allem während des Radiointerviews mit Jezz Torrent auf K-Chat und im Werbespot für ihre Tour auf V-Rock. Die Songs sind: *''A broken Heart can’t be mended (Just broken again)'' *''Beast Fist'' *''Burry me deep inside'' *''Clear the Custard'' *''Dangerous Bastard'' *''Dangerous Man, dead Family'' *''Down, down, down'' *''Dragon Eyes'' *''Chin Twister'' *''Fallen Stars on shattered Dreams in the Rain'' *''Fist till Morning'' *''Fist Fury'' *''Four Boys against your Face'' *''Liver Buster'' *''Stone Cold Prostate'' *''Take it on the Chin'' *''The four Scottish Horsemen of the Apocalypse'' *''The Number of the Breast'' *''Zinc Deficiency'' Nur Dangerous Bastard und Fist Fury werden auf V-Rock gespielt. Parodie thumb|Eine Love-Fist-Bühne Love Fist parodiert die Männer aus Die Jungs von Spinal Tap. Love-Fist-Tour-Promo *'V-Rock-Station-Voice:' Schließen Sie Ihre Töchter ein! (Tür wird zugeschlagen, dann abgeschlossen) *'V-Rock-Station-Voice:' Erschießen Sie Ihre Söhne! *'Junge:' Dad! (Schuss) *'V-Rock-Station-Voice:' Denn Love Fist kommt in die Stadt. *'Love Fist:' Fist! Fist! Fist till morning! *'V-Rock-Station-Voice:' Die Welttournee, die auf der ganzen Welt verboten wurde, kommt nach Vice City. Die Monster des Rock’n’Roll-Exzesses... Love Fist! *'Love Fist:' The girls are going crazy ’cause we ain’t getting lazy, shooting Love Fist fuel all around! *'V-Rock-Station-Voice:' Machen Sie sich bereit für eine Nacht voller Death-Metal-Liebesballaden, die Ihre Fäuste empor steigen lassen werden! Es ist die Steel Heart, Stone Cold Prostate Tour! Präsentiert von Giggle Cream, weil Dessert Spaß machen sollte. Und dem Maibatsu Thunder, denn wenn Sie vom Blitz getroffen werden... (Donner) *'V-Rock-Station-Voice:' ...gibt es Donner! Ziehen Sie sich den dröhnenden Rock der Band rein, die Ihnen Hits wie Shin Stainer, Liver Buster und Dangerous Man Dead Family bescherte. Lassen Sie sich Love Fisten! Love Fist... in der Vice City Arena! Präsentiert von V-Rock! Auftritte in thumb|Love Fist – Clear the Custard *Der Psychokiller *Die Party (nur Jezz Torrent) *Die PR-Tour *Love Juice Profil Trivia *Der Name des Sängers Jezz Torrent klingt wie Jizz Torrent (deutsch=Samen Fluss) was ironisch ist, weil er impotent ist. Weblinks *Dangerous Bastard *Fist Fury *Dangerous Bastard-Songtext *Fist Fury-Songtext es:Love Fist Category:Bands Kategorie:Übersetzungen Category:Werbespots Kategorie:Musikveröffentlichungen Kategorie:Musiker